My Fallen Angel
by LuciferAngel1
Summary: An Angel fell in love when he wasn't supposed to. Naruto must figure out, like everyone else, that he does have a guardian angel, and now he must name his angel. His fallen angel.


My fallen Angel

There is are two worlds still yet to be seen by the human eye. One is a world full of angels, the other full of demons. Heaven and Hell? Well that's what you humans call it I guess. Angels call the place you know as 'Heaven' Holy Paradise. Demons call the place you know as 'Hell' Righteous Damnation. I am not sure why they were given these names, but in my opinion, they could be a bit less dramatic. Now who am I? I am one of the Holy-ahem, I'll simplify it for you humans, Heavens angels. My name? Well…I don't have a name. Just call me Black Wolf or BW for short. We do get real names in the future but…we'll get to that soon.

Now when a human dies they will go to the 'Rift of Worlds' where they will be trialed and sentenced to Heaven or Hell. Unlike what most believe, you do not have to be perfect to get into Heaven. The only way you would ever be sentenced to Hell is if you have done something absolutely, sinfully wrong. Like killing someone, rape, abuse, Etc. When a human goes to Heaven they will be sent to Angel Schooling. You thought you could get out of education huh? Well, aren't you disappointed. The school is basically 1 year of learning how to guide humans to the eternal light of God. When you graduated, you will be assigned a human. You must watch over them, make sure they do not get lead down the wrong path. When you get assigned to a human there will be a few rules set in stone. 1. You must never lead the astray. 2. You must never try to save them if it is their destiny to die. What does this mean? Well, you will get a book all about your human. And at the end of the status, it will tell you how they will die, what day, month, year, and time. Handy no? And the last, and most important rule is: YOU MUST NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH YOUR HUMAN. You heard me right. You don't get your angel wings until you graduate from the schooling. And no you don't get some stupid chicken wings, you get a golden wing insignia on your back, and when you activate it to fly, a fiery light will illuminate your back.

When you follow your human around, you will, as I have said earlier, get a book about them. It's a small digital book, and when they have to make a decision, a major decision, you have to try and make them choose the right choice, to lead them to Heaven. Sound like a fun game, but it's not, and you better not mess with it like a game. You cannot make up their minds for them, they might choose the wrong choice, and in the end they will suffer from that choice, whether it be they lost out on a good job opportunity, or they start going into the wrong things, like drugs

 **XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**

I look down at my human. I gaze upon his golden tresses, his heart shaped face, beautiful blue eyes, and puckered pink lips. He was gorgeous… yeah that's right, I broke the major rule… if God were to ever find out I'd lose my golden wings, and they will turn black. Yeah, it's that big of a deal. My humans name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I fell for him a few years back. I am just waiting for him to name me… to recognize my existence. What do I mean? Shit I forgot to tell you. The only way you get a name is if your human recognizes they have an angel, and name you. How would they know? Faith. My name is Black Wolf for now because of my Wolf tattoo. We all get a tattoo to signify who we are. I look back down at Naruto and I scowl. Falling in love is a pain in my ass.

 **XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**

Naruto feels a strong wind blow across his body and shiver with delight. It was finally October. No more hot and miserable days. Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am 16 Years old and attend Konoha High school. I am not very popular…ok I am not popular at all. I don't really have any friends but that doesn't really bother me. A few people are nice to me. I wasn't bullied, but no one really gave me the time of day. I was an orphan from a rough past. I walk into the school and no one greets me. It was kind of lonely but I'll live.

Hello everyone, this is my first story but it isnt exactly a finished chapter, just a sneak peak, tell me what you think an dif i get enough positive reviews i will continue.


End file.
